beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 50
The Furious Final Battle! (Japanese: 怒りの最終決戦（ファイナルバトル）！ Final Battle of Rage!) is the 51st epsiode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired in Japan on March 21, 2010 and aired in the United States on March 5, 2011. Plot Gingka and the others are mourning at how Kyoya has lost to Ryuga in the semi-finals. Benkei is filled with anger at Ryuga. Ryuga had taken Kyoya's Bey Spirit. He launches his Dark Bull at Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago but Ryuga easily defeats him. Ryuga then tells Gingka that they will have their final battle in a special stadium prepared by Ryuga himself. He states that only the two of them will be there with no spectators to watch. He commands the audience and Blader DJ to get out of the stadium. The audience runs in fear of Ryuga. Ryuga leaves and tells Gingka that he will be waiting for him for their battle. Gingka and his friends are sitting in a room saddened. Gingka knows that he will have to win against Ryuga and avenge Kyoya. Despite some thinking that he will lose, his friends encourage him. They tell Gingka that they will always be there to support Gingka in his time of need. They know Gingka will win and encourage him to defeat Ryuga once and for all. Gingka fells better with his support from his friends and feels confident that he will beat Ryuga. Meanwhile, Ryuga is in a damaged room of a heavily-damaged building. He states that he will beat Gingka and nothing will be able to stop him. He then goes outside for his match with Gingka. Gingka then leaves his friends, who are sleeping, to battle Ryuga. Although his friends are not coming with him, they will be with him in his heart. As Gingka searches for Ryuga, he finds a towering stadium. He climbs all the way to the top to find Ryuga there too. Gingka is surprised as this stadium is set high in the sky, in skyscrapers. Gingka tries to hold on without falling off to battle Ryuga. He and Ryuga ready their Beys and launch them. As Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago hit each-other, an explosion occurs due to the two Beys power. Pegasus is getting hit so many times by L-Drago as L-Drago gets the upper hand. Gingka does not hold back and fights back in order to win. As L-Drago is dominating, Gingka watches in horror as he flinches at the sight. Just then, Gingka hears all Beybladers and his friends gathering at his and Ryuga's battle. The battle is being broadcast around the country as the audience cheers on Gingka to win. Ryuga gets distracted by these people and tells them to get away. Gingka becomes even more confident to win and Pegasus turns the tables on L-Drago. Ryuga gets the idea that he is losing and tries to hold on when just then, L-Drago's Beast comes out of the Bey and latches itself inside of Ryuga and starts taking him over. Ryuga asks why L-Drago is doing this, tries to fight it and gets hurt in the process. Due to this, Ryuga transforms into a monstrous beast and uses a special move that changes L-Drago's mode. Pegasus gets knocked back and struggles to fight. The audience still cheers Gingka on as Ryo, watches the battle from a tower. He is confident that Gingka will win, but knows that Gingka is missing just one more thing in his battle. As the sun starts to rise, the battle between Gingka and Ryuga gets fiercer. Major Events *The final battle between Gingka and Ryuga begins. *Ryuga becomes infused with the Dark Power and turns into a monster. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama (image) *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori (flashback) *Yu Tendo *Ryo Hagane *Ryuga *Merci *Blader DJ *Osamu *Takashi *Akira Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's; flashback) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; Featured) Featured Beybattles *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Ryuga and L-Drago *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Battle continuned in the next episode Special Moves Used *Counter Stance (Earth Eagle 145WD; flashback) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF) *Storm Bringer (Storm Pegasus 105RF *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) Trivia *Although not an official battle, Ryuga defeats Benkei, giving him just as many Battle Bladers victories as Gingka. Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion